Ultraman Force
by Daysri001
Summary: Alien monsters known as Auronas that came to earth from a long time ago started to awaken again. Shine and Folse must join forces to bond and become the new Warrior of light to fight these awakening Auronas and protect the earth.


Chapter 1: **"The Warrior of light return!"**

 **Somewhere in America**

 **A blonde haired girl, wearing a white dress, running inside the forest, away from the 50 meter space monster Bemular. Bemular shoot fireballs from it's mouth at the girl, the attack missed every time. As she run, her leg tripped over a tree and fall hard onto the ground. She struggle to get on her feet, before she could get up, Bemular was already close to her, distance that is certain for it's fireball to not miss. She close her eyes and waited for the worst.**

 **A ray of light coming out of nowhere hit the giant monster and causes it to fall to the ground. The girl open her eyes and saw a miracle. A giant, a giant of light stand in front of her. The giant is mainly coloured grey and silver. The giant face looked like Ultraman only have crystal ears, he is wearing a body armor, gauntlets, and leg armors, his biceps and thighs has a ring on each one, two ring shape crystal on his shoulders, a 'V' shape crystal on his belly, his timecore(color timer) is shape like a shining star.**

 **He pay full attention on his opponent in front of him, ignoring the rest he charge to Bemular. Dodging all the monster attack, he punch it in the face. The monster got annoyed and try to return the attack, but it's hands were too shorts. The giant grab hold of it and lift it up and throw it away. Gotten flung nearly 500 meter away, the giant waste no time and finish it off.**

 **He crossed his hand in a '+' shape and shoot out the same attack. The ray of light, this time the monster's doom is certain, blowing into bits and pieces followed by an explosion, it was defeated. The girl run close to the giant, seeing the girl's glimpse, the giant turn to her. As both looked at each other in the eye. The move her mouth that said..**

 **"Ultraman... Force"**

X

50 years later...

Kagayaku, Japan (this is a made up place, it not actually exist.)

Inside the bakery that sells different sweets, cakes and other pastries, a young 11 year old boy with messy dark blue coloured hair, sleeping on his bed and enjoying the dream he is having. His room was kinda average for someone his age. On his desk, there is a gun like item sitting, it is blue in color, a button hidden under it, on top, there is a spot for it to put the capsule right next to it, and have a fold down knife on the tip. The 'Spark Revivor', the family heirloom that was given to him by his grandfather before he passed away. He have kept it till now.

Disrupting his sleep, the alarm clock woke Shine up. The oldest son of the Kizuna family. He groggily sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes and opening it revealing his eyes the same color as his hair, it might be inherited from his grandmother who is foreign. He reach his hands out to the alarm. He looked to the time that show it is already 8. It was weekend, and school will still not start until tomorrow. He strech out his arms while letting out a long tired yawn which revealed chipped teeth when he open his mouth.

He get up from his bed, grab his towel and walk out from his room that is on the second floor. Opening the door, his sister Hikari walk in front of him. Saw her brother, she began greeting him. Hikari is the second and youngest child, age in 8 year old, her dark blue ponytail the same color as her brother's, she's wearing a pink t-shirt with a printed red broken heart, and grey shorts.

"Morning bro, remember what you promised mom and dad, you need to help them taking care of the shop." Telling her brother with a playful smile on her face.

Shine looking really try to reply "Yeah, yeah, I know that." He yawned "Man, if I had enough sleep, I won't be this tired."

Hikari suspiciously looked at him "Bro, if you didn't stay up all night this might not have happen. B-T-W, what did.. you do last night?" Raising her eyebrow as she wondered.

"Believe me sis, it was awkward, it was weird and you reeeealy don't want to know." And they continue back on their path.

Shine get into the bathroom, grabbing the tooth paste and tooth brush and he begin brushing his teeth. Half way finish, he started to feel sleepy again, his eyes begin to close, his body slowly fall and drop to the floor with a loud thud. The fall has make him fully awake this time. I mean, why not? Try you fall down onto the floor of your bathroom, would you still laid down?

After finished, he took a quick shower, drying himself up, putting on his clothes, a dark blue t-shirt with a meteorite on it with an orange and black stripe long sleeves undershirt, and a dark grey jean pants..

He was about to leaves his room when he noticed the Spark Revivor, he turn slightly to the left and saw a capsule with a small humanoid reptile figure inside it. Shine shook his head and quickly make his way out from the room, the moment he close the door, the capsule shaken and begin glowing.

Shine came down the stairs passing by the living room where his grandmother and sister are watching an anime they both like to watch. He put on his red sneakers and walk through the door that lead him out from his house and brought him to the bakery.

There, he wore an apron and a bandana and his parents selling the pastries. His father has a long slick black hair almost like his father and blue eyes getting it from his foreign mother, a red and dark red square design shirt with the sleeves he folded up, it was a gift from her wife long ago, a dark blue jeans that is a bit torn up on the bottom of the legs, and a pair of steel tip boots for the reason, he do not like getting heavy and hard things smashing his toes.

His mother has a long brown hair reaching to the length of her knee, she has a pink hairpin with daisy flower, her eyes are light brown, wearing clothing almost like her son, a violet t-shirt with a dark blue undershirt, light blue blue skinny jeans, and white sneakers.

"Shine, get me three of those cheese cakes, would you." Said his father, busy packing the cake on the counter.

"RIIIIGHT! Not like I got any other things to do, which I do." Mumbling to himself.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing! Man, how can he hear through out this noises?" Walking close to the counter and his father.

"Still heard that!"

After 10 minutes of selling the pastries and helping his parents, he can finally rest and lay his upper body on the counter and lazily moving his hands.

"Uugh! If you guys really want some help, why don't you call grandma and Hikari too?" Asking them while sighing in tiredness.

"Well honey, your sister already help yesterday."

"And your grandma want to watch the tv."

Shine looked unpleased, he rubbed his face and space out into the distant, trying to escape this boring reality into his fantasy.

Murano took the empty trays from under the case and noticed dusts and bits of the ceiling falling down in front of her. She looked up and noticed a noise coming from her son's room.

"Shine! Is that the same mice that always bothering you?"

"What? Mice?" He glance at his mother and then the ceiling, making clanking, banging noises. Shine had an idea on what or who it might be.

"D-don't worry mom, I'll will take care of this. You stay here with dad and take care of the bakery, so, see ya. And don't enter my room while I'm handling it, believe me, you.. don't.. wanna know what is inside." He slowly disappear from sight and running to his room.

He ran passed the living room where his grandmother and sister are watching tv. A whoosh was heard behind them. They turned around to see what it was, but saw nothing, and resume watching the tv.

He run into his bedroom and quickly slam the door shut. And turn around with a frowny face toward the cause of the noise, Folse, the alien reptile being that have been living with him for a while. They first met when a monster known as Aurona first awaken and they beat it down and became partners to continue 'deactivate' the upcoming others that would awaken in the near future.

Folse body is mostly blue and white belly, his head already has a crystal on it, he wore an armor with blue crystals attache to it, the armor is on his head, body and legs, he had two gauntlet on his hands, the straps on his shoulders that is attaching his body armor has two crystals, a diamond crystal on the chest, and a 'V' crystal on the belly, the armor on his head is just act like a helmet protecting his snout, the two gauntlets also have crystals along with the leg armors, and a long tail that is the true cause making the noise, it is swinging up and down slamming the wooden floor with a loud banging sound.

Shine agitatedly walked close to Folse, stomping his two feet on the floor and then realized he is also making a noise. He stood in front of the alien who is happily munching down a tray of cinnamon buns. He tapped his foot and said.

"Folse! We agreed on keeping a low profile. Keeping everything we do as a secret from everyone, except for grandma who somehow knows about everything."

Folse munching down another bun and replied "Relax kid. I am keeping a low profile."

Shine rolled his eye and look at his tail "well... your tail seems to be doing well job on keeping a really low profile indeed." He said sarcastically.

"P-lease, the only thing I know making loud noises are your snoring. I mean, come on, don't you ever hear yourself sleeping, like a baby pig getting rolled over by a dump truck." Shine raise his brow in question, a baby pig? He does not snore like a baby pig, that's what he think.

"Well, would you please control your cinnamon buns obsession. You are started to turn like that weird blue cat with no ears that lives inside a boy closet."

"One, why would I want to live in your closet? It is full of your dirty laundry you never washed." They turn to the closet that have laundry piles barely fitting inside it.

"Okay, whatever, what I want you to do is just be qu.. W-wait.. where did you get those cinnamon buns anyway?"

"Your grandma." Folse answered casually.

He gave no crap about it and walk away from his room. After a while Shine was back at the counter, continue sitting there lazily.

Yumi and Yuu walking along one of the three bridges that connected the city to the town across the river. They are on their way to meet their friend, Shine. In their hands are fishing rods they planned to used later to catch some fishes in the woods.

Yumi couldn't help it to stare at the sight of Yuu's red hair that is seem to be dyed. Yumi is the same age as Shine and Yuu, coincidently went to the same school and class as them. Her hair is black and long reaching to her waist, she had a pink bow tied to her hair, brown irises, her clothes is a purple dress with white neck frill, and a pair of red shoes.

The girl then asked her friend "Yuu, it is really been quite a while now but, what happen to your hair?"

Yuu play around with his hair a bit and answer "This, is the result of sharing one bathroom, with 5 sisters. And don't even think about even sharing a toothpaste." He then fix his glasses that was out of place.

Yuu's appearance have a slick combed hair, wearing a pair of black framed glasses for his maroon eyes blurry vision, his clothing are long sleeves hoodie jacket and a light blue undershirt, a brown jean shorts for pants, and a pair of dark green boots.

After a long walk and talking later, they finally reach their destination, The Kizuna Family Bakery. The reason for them to go here is for buying some pastries and meeting their best friend, Shine.

The begin running to the counter, where their friend is sitting there in boredom for the help he have offer for his parents.

Shine was woken up from spacing out by them, and was happy to see the two.

"Morning Shine!" Yuu and Yumi greet him.

"Hey! Morning guys! What can I help you with?" Shine greeted back and took a note and a pen out, ready to get their orders.

"I would like to order a velvet cake, two cheese cake, one box of butter, and 4 cinnamon buns if you please." Yumi ordered.

"And I would like to buy 5 carrot cake, 5 slices of apple pie, 5 pieces of strawberry tart, 2 oat cake, and one small chocolate vanilla cake." Said Yuu.

Shine was surprised that he order that many pastries order. "Wow, that's a whole lot of pastries don't ya think? Wait, are your sisters forcing you to buy for them again?" Yuu nodded in shame. He don't know why they can't just buy the thing they want themselves.

"Here's your orders." Shine gave them their order and count the change.

After a while, Shine finally noticed the fishing rod that was with his friends all this times. "So, may you tell me why do you have those?"

"Oh these? We're going fishing. Shine do you want to go fishing with us?" She asked Shine and looked really excited.

"Yeah, it would be great. I heard there are many fishes this season and a lots of people have gone fishing in... _the woods of total silence...wooooo.._ " Yuu said with a voices that suppose to sounded spooky, but sounded like an old lady instead.

Shine sigh at his friends, knowing he has to help his parent to take of the bakery. "Sorry guys, I had to pass. Promise mom and dad to help them, cause' they need some extra hand."

Hearing what his son said, Toru turn to them. "That's not really true Shine. We could totally take of everything ourselves."

Shine was surprised, all this time they can handle everything by themselves, so what purpose do he even serves as from the start?

"Sorry dear, it was your dad's idea, he don't want you to just playing video games all the time. He thought this might a great a way to avoid you from getting lazy." Shine frowned and give them both a look that yell, 'really'?

"You can go fishing with your friends, your father and me can handle the bakery." Winking at her husband. "Yup! Totally got these handle." Toru added. "Tho, I can't really handle your mom when she is angry, she is kinda scary."

Shine take off his bandana and apron, and walk inside the house to grab the fishing rod. As he enter his room, he quickly found it and took it. Then he saw Folse, who was still eating the cinnamon buns, Shine shook his head and walk away. "Wait!" But he was stopped by Folse. "Where are you going?" He begin to ask.

"What's it look like to you, shopping? I'm going to go fishing with my friends." Shine answered.

Folse raised an eyebrow "Why aren't you bringing the Spark Revivor with you then." Pointing out the gun like item laying on the desk.

Shine rolled his eyes and said "pfft! Come on, I'm just going fishing, what are the odds an Aurona will show up?" He do have a point, but Folse still think its a good idea to take the Spark Revivor along. Before he knew it, Shine already left the room.

The blue humanoid reptile look out through the window, seeing Shine and his friends quickly disappear from sight and on their way to the fishing spot. Folse had a bad feeling, and he knows each time he had it, it's never been good. He look at the Spark Revivor on the desk and thought he might as well bring it with him and follow them from behind but, he decided to eat the cinnamon buns instead. Just as he look away, the Spark Revivor suddenly gave a warning flash. Folse turn around to look but it was already stop, and continue eating.

X

A nearby wood

The trio set everything up by the riverside, the two boys put the bait in their fishing hook, while Yumi still need to make some preparation. Shine and Yuu throw their lines into the water first, suddenly they give another a menacing glare, both eager to catch a fish first.

Yuu turn to Shine talking inside his mind 'I'm going to catch the fish first!' Said with his teeth gritted, mouth close and a serious look and intention, a bit creepy really.

Shine also notices him and said in his mind 'No! I am!' Said also with serious look and intention.

Yumi throw her line into river and sat down upon the dirt as she wait for the to took the bait.

Meanwhile the two still having a mind talking battle. 'You think your so special glasses? Huh?' Said Shine with a seriously creepy face like JoJo Bizare Adventure character.

'And you think your so special? cookies, pies, cakes, brownies, sweets, candies!' Said Yuu.

'That didn't made any senses. All you did is just called out all the pastries we sold.'

'It doesn't have to, as long as it broke your spirit.'

'Dude! It didn't.'

"Are you guys doing that stupid mind talking thing again?" Yumi interrupted. "Because if you are, people going to call you crazy."

The boys turn their glare to Yumi. 'It's none of your business girl!' Said to her in their minds. A sweat fall down on her forehead and change her view to the line in front of her.

As the two about to continue their nonsense mind conversation, Yumi suddenly jump in excitement. Two boys look at her in surprise as she "Caught a FISH!" Shouted on top of her lungs, the boys jaw dropped because of their worthless fight they forgot to check their lines that had been cut off by the fish.

"This is what we get for fighting each other in our mind?" Said Shine who was about to cry in disappointment as he look at the broken line.

"Yeah! This what we get." Yuu murmured and to look at his broken line.

Out of the blue, something com across Yumi's mind. "Shine, why didn't your sister came with us? I thought she likes fishing." She asked.

Shine rolled his eyes. "She and grandma are watching a stupid magic girl anime they like to watch. Amd they really don't want to miss that show." He explained.

Folse got out from Shine's room making his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he caught sight of the anime Beth and her granddaughter are watching. A magical girl anime with pink and pink magical clothes as well as wand/staff.

The magic girl spin around on the air pointing her weapon to the reptile monster she is battling having a resemblance to Folse. "By the power of love! And rainbows! I call upon the mystical power of (~censoring the attack for copyright purposes~) and vanquish you (~censoring the same purpose~)"

A stream of glitter, rainbows, butterflies, unicorns, other magic related stuff charged the reptile monster resulting him exploding into chunks. "UwaRGGG!" Was his last words.

"You beat him (~again copyright~)!"

Looking blankly at the girl cheering the character from the tv, Folse slowly and quietly retreat back to Shine's room and quickly forgot about his thirst for water.

"The Horror! The Horror! The Horror!" Folse keep repeating himself.

Back at the river, Shine and still didn't caught a single fish while Yumi had already caught three.

Yumi pull her line with a fish on the hook. "Caught another one!" She exclaimed happily, the boys stare at her in shocked with them didn't got to catch any yet. "Stare~~~~"

Suddenly a man jogged by, he greeted the three kids that recognise him. "Mr. Nagai from the hardware store." Yuu said.

Yumi pull her line again with a fish. "Caught another one!" She exclaimed again. The boy turn to her stare blankly. "Stare~~~~"

"What are seem to be up to?" Nagai asked.

"Fishing!" Shine answered.

He approach them and happily look to their catch, with Yumi caught some fish while the two caught nothing. "You two seriously need to catch up, or'll you will embarrass by a girl." He said.

Shine look to his jumpsuit and beginning to ask "came for a jog?"

"Yeah, ma wife told me, need to lose some weight." Showing his fat belly, he tap it like a drum.

"So, see ya later kids!" With that he jog off to the distance with Shine and Yuu waving at him. Next to them, Yumi exclaimed yet again "Caught another one!" They turn their head quickly in surprise, again, stare blankly at her. "Stare~~~~".

After a long run, Nagai stop for a second to catch his breath. "phew! Five kilometers left." He finally was ready to continue. A weird object shine to his, catching his attention, Nagai took the decision to check what is it. Walking meter by meter, he found a capsule, inside of it is a small reptile figure clearly seen through the curve glass frame.

"Hm, look like someone lost his toy." Thought to himself. When he about to return to jog, the capsule react. "What the hey?!" A shine of purple light emit by the capsule following by a fog of shadow, covering Nagai whole body the shadow growl like wild animal. The fog grew, replacing Nagai place now is the figure from the capsule. Shadows begin filling out the place and two yellow glowing was until it disappear with another growl.

Ten minutes later...

Name: Yumi Sakamoto

Age: 11

Caught: 24 fishes.

Names: Shine Kizuna, Yuu Kurouki

Ages: 11 both

Caught: 0 fishes

Much to their disappointment Shine and Yuu turn a glare at Yumi and having in their thoughts "what is she exactly anyways?" And she caught another one. "Caught another one!" She exclaimed the 25th time.

Shine let out a dramatic sigh out of boredom. Then the ground begin to rumble and Shine and Yumi stare oddly at Yuu, who they assume farted loudly.

"That wasn't me." He said.

When another rumble happen they know it was coming from behind. Turning their heads to see was a 10 meter dinosaur. With wide mouth that could easily swallow a person whole, sharp looking eyes, tough neck frills covering his long neck for extra protection and to avoid his head from being easily cut off, tough skin shoulder guards, sharp claws on hands and legs, and long strong tail.

Stunned by the monster presence, the kids are unable to move, their are as glued to the ground unable to move them. They can't even to bring themselves to scream because not a single sound coming out from their mouth. The monster begin sniffing, looking closely at the small creature in front of him, licking it's mouth, the monster let out a roar, echoed through out the forest.

Panicked and screamed, the group begin running in multiple direction for their life. Not too long they came back to get their stuff and scram from the scene. Yuu overreact the most, screaming louder and running faster than the other, outrunning them.

"Wow, that guy runs really fast when he's panic." Yumi said in amazement and Shine nodded in agreement.

The monster let out another growl. Shine look behind at it as it grow a meter tall, and had to do what he must. Decreasing his speed and carefully to not make Yumi realise what he is doing, he make a quick stop, then ran the opposite way, towards the monster, catching it's attention to him and leading it away from his friend.

The two was too busy running for their, they didn't realise Shine was gone. Yumi turn her head around and shouted. "STOP!" Causing Yuu and herself to stop from running.

"Stop? Why did you tell us to Stop!?" He ask his ribbon wearing panicky, still afraid at the monster.

"Shine's missing." She pointed out, both looked behind to see their friend is no longer with them.

"Oh no! You think that monster got him?"

"I don't know! But there is only one thing we can do.." Yuu eagerly said.

"Yes! Go back to save him!" Yumi said to her glasses friend.

Yuu looked at her in surprise. "Oh! I was thinking that we should find another friend to replace him." Yumi angrily glare at him.

"Yeah we should really help him, lets GO! To where exactly!?"

X

Belle brought a tray of cinnamon buns with as she walk to Shine's bedroom. Opening the door that sounded creaking as it open. "Folse, I brought more cinnamon buns!" She said happily and then realized Folse was not in the room.

Glancing every inch of the room to see where could be hiding but failed to find him. She look at the desk that was suppose to have Folse capsule when he is trying to hide from anyone to found out about him, and the Spark Revivor is also gone.

The window was open as the wind blew into the curtains. Belle walk closer to the window and stare outside. She had a bad feeling about this. "Aurona" she said with a gasped.

X

Shine run as fast as he could to make the monster to catch him. He make a quick peep behind him to see the monster that is chasing him as it grew another meter. "It's starting to awaken completely!" Shine said in a panic.

He put his hand inside his pocket and take out his Spark Revivor to transform into 'him'. Much to his depress, the only thing he could found are..

"A half chewed lollipop?" Probably his sister's.

"An orange hoodie?" Probably Yuu's.

"A pink bow?" Probably Yumi's.

"Mom's girdle? Eww!" Tossing it away.

"Why do I have people stuff in pocket any ways?" Thinking to himself. "And where's the Spa.." stopping mid sentence, his pupils shortened as he realized he made the mistake to leave it at home.

"Blast it!" Said to himself. "What are the odds an Aurona would show up? Great job me, you have to said those words. Bad things always happen when you said those words." Regretting what he just did.

But it was all too late, the monster had gained on him lunging it head too eat him up. All Shine can do was scream.

"Aaaaa! Aa! A! A! A!"

Shine suddenly heard a Tarzan like scream, and his body got carried away by something and it was not the monster. Dropping hard to the ground with a thud! The two groggily got back up. Shine see his savior and cried. "Folse!" Happy to see his friend is here.

"You forgot this" handing over the Spark Revivor to Shine, who then felt silly to not listen to him.

Tha monster made another growl. Making the two stare at it from afar. "Folse, is that.."

"Yeah, it's an Aurona. It is called Annemu. An energy absorbing beast that could recharge its crystal energy by absorbing energy from a energy source. Annemu are also known to be carnivorous, amd would fed on any type of flesh."

Energy source of any kind? Shine turn back at the run away Aurona, right at the direction it is heading is the same direction as the Kagayaku City power plant.

"Oh! Crud!"

Not long, the duo made a chase after Annemu. "We need to stop it!" Shine said.

"Quick kid, let's bond!" Folse suggest.

Meanwhile, Yuu and Yumi search the area for their friend. Looking at everywhere he might be. Yuu turn to his right 90°, then another 90°. He then spotted the same monster from before, destroying the tree as it walk. It left him stunned frozen.

Yumi however doesn't found it really strange that the ground begin to rumble. "Hmm, is it just me, or the ground is shaking?" She asked confusedly.

Yuu then tap on her shoulder making her turn to the same direction Yuu is looking and spotted the monster too. As Annemu was several meters away, it too spotted them and decided to feed on the two it missed minutes ago. Screamed loudly, the two ran for their life and again running aimlessly.

Hearing the scream, the duo saw Shine's friend being chase by the Aurona. "Kid! Aren't those your friends?" Pointing at the people right in front of the 15 meter dinosaur.

"Yuu and Yumi?!" Shine panicked. "Why are they still here?!" Thinking for a possible explanation for them to still be here, and he could only think of, is that they are searching for their friend.

Just as things was already bad, it is about to get worse when there is a cliff just up ahead. They were force to stop and looked down from the cliff, if they were to fall it would be a certain doom. Right ahead is the town and there has to be a cliff here.

Using this chance, Annemu open its mouth as it preparing to eat them down.

"ARRGHHH!" The two screamed on top of their lungs.

"Noo!.."

Suddenly an orchestral music played out of nowhere. Turning to their side they spotted a band of orchestra musician playing their instrument with full spirit. The predator and its prey looked at each other and shrug.

Then resuming back where they left off.

In a hurry, Shine press the bottom of the Spark Revivor handle. He pulled the Spark Revivor over, before raising up into the air and shouted. "Force!" The Spark Revivor begin to glow and bathing the him and Folse with light.

Folse transformed into a capsule, catching it as it passing by and placing it on top of the Spark Revivor on the spot that it already provided. Raising it up again, he then yell out.

"Force!"

Beam of lights and aurora burst out from the Spark Revivor, and transforming Shine into light. Then the Spark Revivor spoke.

 **"Revive!"**

 **"Bond 1: Blue Aurora!"**

The beam exploded into a mass explosion and a blue giant appear.

A pillar of appeared, shining brightly behind Annemu. Two more lights spiral around the pillar and took the form of a 27 meter, blue, silver and grey giant.

The giant grabbed hold on Annemu's tail, firmly gripping it as tight as he could, he then pick the Aurona up from the ground take it for a swing and throwing it away from the the two humans. They were left stunned, the giant just save them from the giant dinosaur. The giant look down at them, turning into a ball of light. He took the kids and went to the town.

As he appear at e town, everyone turn their glare at the floating blue light in the sky. Dropping to the ground, it turn back into the giant and placing the kids back down. He stood back up, unaware that he became the main attraction of the people. Taking a picture and videos at the giant. The town begin to turn noisy.

Wearing a body armor, gauntlets and leg armors. His head has a crystal fin and crystal ears, yellow hexagonal eyes and red cheeks. His body amor consist two ring shaped crystal placed halfway into his shoulder with the other half could be seen sticking out, a shining star shape timecore(color timer), 'V' shape crystal on his belly. The gauntlets and leg armor too had crystal on them. All the crystals on his body are blue. His body is grey, and arms and legs are blue. Four rings on his biceps and thighs.

The noise suddenly stop when a furious growl filled the air. Turning around, the giant was in shocked. Annemu was jumping high into the sky and landing roughly at the town, creating a shockwave that shattered the windows, flung the vehicles around and made a huge hole in the ground. It was now nearly 30 meters tall. Catching back its pace, the alien monster look at its opponent in the eye. Furious, the Aurona send another growl at the one who throw it away from its prey.

 **"You gotta be kidding me."** Shine lower down his upper body, with his hands dangling around.

 **"_look like it is really made at you for swinging and throwing him, I think"** said Folse on the Spark Revivor.

People ran in panic. Looking at them, Shine can't fight here, there are too many civilians. **"We need to fight him somewhere else!"**

Crouching down, he began to charging the crystals on his legs, dashing in full speed towards Annemu, launching it into the air along with him. The impact causes a small shockwave that was less dangerous than the Annemu made. Annemu got stumble to ground and rolled nonstop, while the giant land to the ground dramatically. Dirt flying all over the place and some covering the giant.

People's jaw dropped after they witnessed the giant amazing strength and speed. Annemu quickly recovered and got back up on its feet. The giant however was still in his landing pose, then he slowly stood up. Hands clenching into fist, Shine smile at the Aurona and went into a position where he lower down his body and putting on his fighting hands, it also cause the giant to do the same thing, following his every movement.

 **"Lets do this thing."** Said with a smile to his scaly opponent.

 **"SAH!"** The giant let out a grunt(that sounded like a child).

Agitated, Annemu run in full throttle and tried to head butt the the giant but he easily dodge. Dodging to the side, Annemu almost slipped but luckily got back its balance. Turning around to the giant, Annemu opened up its mouth charging up energy as its crystals begin to glow. The it shot out several beams at the giant. Looking at the incoming beams, the giant try to run away from getting hit by any of them. Dodging every single one of them with an incredible speed, fast enough to create an after image of himself. The people was impressed by the giant's performance and give him an "oooo! Aaaawe!"

The giant kept on dodging from left to right, up and down. Jumped into the air, he place his hand to his chest as his timecore and the crystal on his hand begin to glow, combining the powers and create an energy shuriken, then threw it at the Aurona. The shuriken slice the Aurona's left eye and blinding it. Growl in pain, it then struggle in giant dropped down towards the Aurona and throw a punch straight to the it's face. Yumi and Yuu ran towards a place where they could get a clear view of the two giants, as they found one they could see the battle was still on.

X

They whole Kizuna family(except Shine) and the customers watched the live news, broadcasting a fight between the giant and the monster. Jaw dropped in surprised as it begin to get even more intense. Hikari looked around her living room at the all the people in there. She sigh in frustration and felt really irritated by them.

"Can't you guys just watch this at your own home?" She asked as it was getting really suffocating in there.

All the customers kinda agreeing with that. They looked and whispered to each other before all begin dashing out from the bakery/house like a tornado and leaving only the Kizuna's.

Hikari smiled happily. "That's better!" She said with smug look and crossing her arms proudly.

X

Resuming back to the fight. The giant is rapidly punching the Aurona right on its abdomen. Causing it to cried in pain and also burp by each punch. The giant then begin punching it like boxer punching a punching bag. Was too busy with the fame, the giant simply forgot that the Aurona is..

 **"_AWAKENING!"** Folse shouted suddenly, when Annemu begin growing another 3-4 more meters.

 **"Whoops!"** Upon realizing his mistake, Shine let out a nervous laugh at the Aurona who is 40 meters tall now, twice his size.

 **"Do you accept an apology letter?"** Pulling out a letter that have 'I'm sorry!' written on it out of thin air.

The Aurona then bite the giant's right hand and lunge it's teeth right through the giant's invincible gauntlet into his flesh. **"I'll take that as a no!"**

Annemu lift him up, bashing him hardly to the ground multiple time as he left several impression of himself. The crowd at the town averted their eyes away, after seeing him being brutally getting slammed. "Ooooooh, that's going to leave a mark." Yuu said as he watch the giant in slight horror.

 **"Ugh! Umph! Guh! Oh! Gee! Doh! Oooow!"** Shine shouted in agony as each time Annemu slamming him. And suddenly the monster swing him around into the air, then throw him onto a nearby mountain, somehow manage to painfully fall face first directly at it.

The giant lift up his head which now got covered by mud and dirt and other random stains. He get back up going to his fighting stance at the Aurona, when pain suddenly struck. He hold on painfully on his wounded right hand. Light like blood gushed out from his hand as he tried his best to endure it.

Annemu growled at the giant and charging at him again. The giant get back to his battle, standing up he grabbed the monster that is charging at him like a mad bull. The giant try to fight back by pushing him. The challenge were that Annemu was too big and too heavy. He grunted and moaned as he hardly pushed the giant dinosaur that now grown to 45 meters. Annemu rolled his eyes, he swung his tail and send the giant flying. The giant spanned his head dizzily. He had enough of being thrown, flown and other thing that involve him getting dropped to the ground at high speed.

 **"Soooahhhh!"** The giant grunting his battle cry, the jump in top of Annemu. He put his hands on the rings on his shoulder, Annemu opened up his mouth when its mouth got shut by two rings of light.

 **"Blue Aurora Ring Cuffs!"**

The giant threw the ring cuffs created from his shoulder rings at the Aurona. Unable to use its attack the monster struggled to set its mouth free with its short derpy hands. Taking the chance, the giant land a kick on it, but was proof useless due to its thick hard skin. Refuse to give up, he continue kicking the monster until **"youch! Leg cramp!"**

Annemu manage set itself free by opening its mouth with full force and snapped the ring cuff, it then lunge it's teeth into the giant hand once more.

 **"KYAHHHH!"** Shine cried like a little girl, and sobbing. Tears dropped down to his cheeks.

 **"_kid! Stop whining and fight it!"** Folse exclaimed and ordering Shine.

 **"B-b-but, i-i-its hurt! It got me in the s-s-same pl-pl-place."** Shine whined while crying in pain.

Annemu strengthen it's bite, as the giant struggle to release from monster's jaw. Not wanting the giant to succeed, Annemu swiveled its head around putting the giant in bain. No longer able to focus, the Aurona quickly lift the giant up and slammed to e ground again as it been doing this all this time. Then it released the giant from it's jaw and leaving him on his back.

 **"Well, the good thing is, it already let go of us."** Shine said as he tries to recover from the injury

 **"_The bad thing is its going to crush us with it weight."** Said Folse who was not really happy on what about to happen next.

 **"What?"** Surprised, Shine looked up front and saw the Aurona, it was crouching down and then spring up as it begin to jump high into the sky. After reaching it's jumping limit, the Aurona let gravity do it's thing as it falling down right on top of the giant. And 'Bam!' The Aurona landed on the giant belly down, it lazily rolled over revealing the giant was no longer moving.

 **"That... hurt... a ton..."** shine complained as every inch of his body ache.

Annemu a distance between the giant, walking away from him. It then turn facing the giant, opening it's gigantic mouth, all it's crystals begin to glow charging it's powerful attack. After a long charge, it let out an all powerful beam destroying everything the beam passed by, trees, rock, ground, unfortunate animal.

Recovered, the giant rose from the ground, crouching with both hand reach forward, he put up a barrier to stop the attack.

 **"Aurora Absorb Barrier!"**

The barrier did a good job on absorbing the beam impact. However, the barrier doesn't seem be holding much longer, bit by bit it begin to crack.

 **"Nng... we are lowing on power here!"** Shine said as things about to become bad, the giants power started to increasing.

 **"_What do you want me to do!? Talk thing out with the Aurona!? Oh hey there mister Aurona, would mind lowering your attack so, THAT WE WOULD BEAT YOU TO PIECES!?"** Folse sarcastically talking to Annemu.

Annemu continue on the attack, when suddenly a stone hit his head. Yumi holding out her slingshot as Yuu amazed on how far the stone went. "Wow, you got a really nice shot." He praised.

Annemu stopped attacking the giant, turning it's head at the direction the stone flew from. The giant relieve for a moment when it stop attacking but soon he too saw what the Aurona is looking at. Noticed it looking at them, Yumi's eyes widened and begin to think that wasn't a smart move. Startled, Yuu pointed the blame at Yumi. "She did it." He said.

Annemu growl in anger, opening it's mouth, it decided to launch it's attack at the kids. Reacted by instinct, the giant sprint right in front of the kids, he managed to put up a barrier right before Annemu released it's attack. The Aurona released it's beam once more, again the giant's barrier could barely hold on. Making things worser, the giant's timecore flashed red meaning he is really low on energy.

Yumi and Yuu ducked to take cover from the fight. The giant was several meters away from them. The giant tries to held up the barrier with his remaining strength but he too know he doesn't have much time left.

Thinking to himself, Shine had begin to feel his going to lose. Then he heard, "Don't Give Up!" The giant turn his head around while still holding up the barrier. He saw the kids, slightly afraid but seeing the giant they know there was nothing be afraid of. The giant turn back at the Aurona who is now fully awaken.

 **"All these time. My life have been nothing but a boring normal everyday life."** Shine said. **"All my life I've always dream of having an adventure"** his voice suddenly rise, he then looked at his Spark Revivor. **"But since I've met you, the dream has sort of become a reality. My grandpa was the previous Warrior of light before me, and I can let myself become the last. So what do you say? Partner?"**

 **"_One, your annoying. Two, I always can't when I'm around you. But hey, why not?"** Folse said.

 **"And what about you? Ultraman... Force..."** the Ultraman Force looked dead into Annemu's eyes, as his eyes begin to glow brightly, then his whole body. Yumi and Yuu, looked stunned along with everyone who witnessed Force's bright glow. With full power he pull his arms and thrusted them forwards causing the barrier to push the beam right back into Annemu's mouth, destroying it's and making it no longer functional.

The two kids jumped in joy as the Aurona struggle in pain. Taking the chance to finish it off, Shine raise the Spark Revivor up with Force follow his motion by raising his right hand up. All Force remaining energy charges into one spot, Shine quickly the Spark Revivor back down and pointing it to the Annemu's direction and hold it firmly with both hands, and crouch down. Force too put his hands as he is holding a gun, then a blue ring light appear on his hand.

 **"Blue Aurora Blast!"**

A beam of compact light and aurora burst out from both the Spark Revivor and Force's hand. The beam was too beautiful making everyone astonished as they saw it. Annemu was slow to react, standing freeze solid the attacked reaches it and vaporised the Aurona. Standing straigth up Force watch as two lights merge from where Annemu was last seen. One of the light landed on the ground. As the light disappear, Nagai merge right out from it. Looking a little confused, he swore he should be jogging right now and didn't know what he is doing here.

The second light landed on Force's timecore, then floating over Shine's head, Shine aim the Spark Revivor towards the light and got sucked into the Spark Revivor, then it merge from the spot on the Spark Revivor as it purified the Aurona and turn it into a capsule. Grab it, he greeted the Aurona.

 **"Hello buddy."** Shine greet the now purified Aurona with a wide smile.

Then, he caught the glimpsed of his best friends. Turned around, Shine as Ultraman Force give them a piece sign, they return back by giving him a thumbs up. Not long all of it last, the timecore stopped flashing, Force was on his knee as his whole body turn silver and grey. Putting his injured right hand on his chest, Force give a last look at the two kids before disappearing.

Yuu and Yumi slowly turn to each other and both shriek and scream, jumping in joy as they made contact eith the giant. "That was super awesome!" Yuu exclaimed.

"I know! Wish Shine could have seen this." Said Yumi, before they could relized, they had already forgotten about their friend. Panicked, they both couldn't believe they forgot about him.

"So, still don't want to find a new friend to replace him?" Yumi stare at Yuu with a blank look, as it was making him uncomfortable. "Okay! Just checking. By the way, where is he any ways?" Both started to wondered.

Over the mountain side, Shine and Folse laid on their back as they watches the view of the setting sun over the horizon. Sunset, victory, cool refreshing breeze, new friend, what could possibly made this day even better for Shine? Shine strecth his arms out as well as how tiring the day had been. Then suddenly, "argh!" Shine hold his hand in pain that he got from Annemu.

Folse then sat up. "Are you alright?" He asked, as he begin to worry about the wound his friend received.

"I'm.. fine." The annemu begin making a sound, as an apology for injuring Shine. "Don't worry bud, it's not your fault." He said as he took the capsule out from his pocket, and giving it a reassuring smile.

Folse glare at his human partner before turn his view back at the sunset. Shine laid back down and looked at the sunset and suddenly scream everything out as a sign of relieved.

"IT'S GOING TO BE AN ADVENTURE!" Folse quickly cover his ears as he started to get annoyed by Shine again.

"That's it, this kid is really going into my revenge list." He said as everything turn quiet again, with the sun now setting even further.

To Be Continued...

.

Next...

Chapter 2: Grow bigger Force.

 **-Folse sneak inside Shine's school, Ultraman Force's identity revealed? And A fully awaken Aurona made it's appearance and Ultraman Force is outmatched.**

 **...**

 **Note: Sorry for the bad summary, I am not really good at this. This story I came up with, is based on Ultraman Nexus and Ultraman Ginga. Force body design and the Auronas are based on Nexus series, while Shine uses the Spark Revivor and the Monster capsules are based on Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Spark and the Spark dolls. That is all.**


End file.
